


恃宠而骄

by paradise51385



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradise51385/pseuds/paradise51385
Summary: 方星现是个坏小孩。





	恃宠而骄

**Author's Note:**

> 依然是pwp，很雷很ooc，慎点

方星现的确是个坏小孩。

他给柳济鸿打电话约他出来，电话里还要支使他哥去买好保险套和润滑剂。等到真的到了床上，柳济鸿要他戴套他又开始哼哼唧唧地不愿意戴。撒娇装傻耍赖这三件，他用得简直比禅雅塔的五星连珠还要熟练。

方星现讨好地吻上柳济鸿的耳朵：“哥难道不觉得不戴套更舒服一些嘛。”“那你还要我买套干嘛。”柳济鸿不为所动，“而且完事之后清理起来太麻烦了。”“没关系没关系，我可以射在外面的嘛。”方星现继续软磨硬泡。

一轮博弈之后方星现总算获得了不戴套的许可，虽然柳济鸿不准他内射，他还是心满意足地低头去吻柳济鸿的唇。柳济鸿大约是在洗澡时顺便刷过牙，牙膏的薄荷味还残留着，像一块正开始融化的糖果。柳济鸿回吻他的脖颈，在他的锁骨下方留下一个浅浅的牙印，他把鼻子埋在他耳侧，深深呼吸着独属于他的味道。而后方星现低头去逗弄身下人的一边乳头，使得平地里生出一颗暗红色的花蕾，还要一边用指尖轻轻戳刺一边笑得没心没肺：“济鸿哥，你的A点被我占下来了呢。”这时他又注意到另一边乳头由于连锁反应也随之挺立了起来，便开心地补充：“呀，B点也沦陷了。”柳济鸿没说话，但他极速泛红的耳朵和破碎的喘息出卖了他，于是方星现故意压低了声音凑近他耳边继续说道：“我现在火力全开了！”

他把柳济鸿的双腿向上推，使小穴完全展露在他面前，穴口的软肉微微收缩，像是在对他发出无言的邀请。他用舌头绕着穴口打转，柳济鸿的身体已经被他折腾得十分敏感，很快体液便与唾液一起交融流淌，这下连润滑剂也几乎用不着了。然后他小心地把手指探进去，从一根到三根，模仿抽插的动作在洞里搅弄出水声，明白扩张得差不多了便小心地握着自己的炙热欲望长驱直入。

这种时候方星现依然要皮一下，一边在他体内肆虐一边还要念叨些“济鸿哥的里面好舒服”之类的话。柳济鸿听得脸上发烧，估计着自己的脖子都涨红了，只能报复似的绞紧后穴，结果自己率先丢盔弃甲，直接被方星现操射了一次，热的体液顺着腿根向下流，和后穴流出的液体混在一起。方星现本来想趁着两人都意乱神迷之时顺势射在他身体里，可是柳济鸿毫不留情，见他频率加快就要将他往外推，耍赖不成的方星现只好把自己抽出来，抽离时负压产生的吸力又让他差点交代，但最后还是释放在了柳济鸿的手里，粘稠的液体从指缝滴进他两腿间的毛发里。这本来应该足够令方星现愉悦了，毕竟曾经他那样热切地守在电脑前看他的直播和录播，看小小一方里他手臂移动、食指下压，用精准的操作赢得弹幕一片喝彩，便不知不觉对那双手生出渴望。

但是他现在是越来越得寸进尺了，每次做爱恨不得在柳济鸿身上每一处都烙上自己的印记，自然不肯就此罢休。于是他抽了张纸略微擦了擦面前的一塌糊涂，便又开始了新一轮的冲刺。这次方星现伸出手去照顾他的前端，技巧性地上下撸动着，前后夹击使得柳济鸿快感迅速攀升，方星现又故意对他撒娇似的喊了一声“济鸿欧巴”，惹得他一个打颤便泄了出去，精液喷洒在小腹上，粘连在他们之间。方星现趁着他脑海中一片混沌时俯下身在他耳边轻轻哈气：“这次我要射在哥里面了喔。”柳济鸿刚想说“别”，方星现便碾过他身体里的敏感处，于是他还来不及说出的话就只能变成了一声惊叫。方星现显然被他的反应取悦了，又向内里顶了顶，加重力道来回摩擦着那一点，让他被操弄得再也没法出声抱怨自己的出尔反尔。

如此反复几次，柳济鸿的嗓音已经嘶哑得像是刚经历了一场激烈的比赛，方星现用力顶弄着他，带动他头上的发卷都跟着晃动，才肯射进他身体深处，把精液一滴不剩地灌进他肠道里。然后方星现半拖半抱地带着因为连续高潮而虚脱的柳济鸿走进浴室，在浴缸里放上温水。“我来帮哥清理吧。”方星现撩了把水洒在柳济鸿黏滑一片的小腹上。柳济鸿已经几乎不能合拢双腿了，只从鼻子里轻轻“嗯”了一声，便脱力地闭着眼睛靠在浴缸边上任他摆弄。果然柳济鸿还是太轻信他了。方星现胡乱用手指捅了几下，望见自己的精液从他那被折腾得红肿的穴口溢出来就忍不住又硬了，于是揽住柳济鸿的腰再一次深深插入。“你小子干什……”柳济鸿被突然一激，抬起眼来就要骂这个精虫上脑不知疲倦的崽子。方星现眨了眨眼，看向他的眼神亮晶晶，无辜中带点狡黠：“要把哥的里面都射满才好清理嘛~”


End file.
